dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
The Justice Friends: Bee Where?
Bee Where? is the second part of the 12th episode in season one of Dexter’s Laboratory, which first aired on December 25, 1996. In this episode, the Justice Friends all encounter a bee and try to find a way to shoo it out of their apartment. Plot The episode begins showing a flower that a Bee buzzes around, then it goes up to the apartment that The Justice Friends live in and goes up to a window where Major Glory is vacuuming. When he sees the bee, he starts freaking out and running in fear. Krunk is in the fridge looking through the food when he overhears him screaming. Major Glory crashes into Krunk and then some honey starts dripping on his face which is being eaten by Krunk. Major Glory tells Krunk to stop eating that because it is going to attract more bees. Krunk laughs at him and tells him that Honey actually attracts bears and then a bear shows up in the hotel. The bee flies into Valhallen's Room and Valhallen comes crashing through the wall running and screaming that there's a bee in his hair. Major Glory slaps him to make him stop screaming and he uses his X-Ray vision to look in his hair and find the bee. He sees a lot of things that are in there but can't find the bee. The bee is then seen, flying in and out of Krunk's head. Major Glory jumps up and tackles him against the wall. Krunk asks what's wrong with the bee and Major Glory tells him that it's because they are constantly spreading pollen and stinging people. Krunk goes up to fight the bee and he grabs it. The bee sting him which makes him jump up and crush Major Glory and Valhallen. Krunk was angry at the bee, then he grabs them both and starts trying to beat the bee with it but he keeps missing and hitting himself on the head with both of them. Then, Valhallen suggests that they try something else. The transition to the next scene shows Major Glory teaching Valhallen and Krunk that the bee will leave if they open up a window and make him fly out. The bee flies by and they all start opening up all the windows. Krunk tries to open one that is stuck and he ends up smashing a big hole in the wall. Then, Major Glory comes the the realization that opening up the windows will only make more bees come in. Valhallen questions that if he closes all the windows, how will the bee get out? Major Glory goes into a mind tunnel about wether the window should stay opened or closed. Valhallen then uses the power of his axe bass to stop the bee himself. Valhallen chases the bee around the apartment and the bee is about to go out the window when Major Glory officially decided that he will close it and he shuts the window on him causing the bee to fly somewhere else in the apartment and Valhallen to crash into Major Glory. The bee then flies up to Major Glory's cape and he zaps his eye lasers at him which causes the back of his cape to catch on fire. Major Glory screams and he starts repeating the cycle of stop, drop, roll. Then, he crashes into Krunk and starts grieving over his charred cape. Then, he has the idea to use the justice frenzy. Major Glory joins forces with Valhallen and Krunk and they go into the justice frenzy. They try sucking the bee up and destroying him and they are about the vacuum the bee up until the bee's stinger gets really close to Major Glory's face and he freaks out and spins out of control along with the others and they all fall out the windows and crash into the ground. The Justice Friends are all piled up on the ground and they are looking rather beat-up. Major Glory gets up and says that they have only one option left to do. The transition to the next scene shows the three of them sitting down on their couch happily watching TV without any worry. They talk about how they really taught that bee a lesson. Then it reveals that they are sitting in the alley way next to their apartment and the bee is up in their room still buzzing around in their apartment room and the episode ends. Appearances Characters *Major Glory *Valhallen *Krunk *Bee Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun on "Beware" which is a word that people say when they want someone to be careful with something that would be dangerous. Cultural References *When Major Glory's cape catches on fire, he does the stop, drop, and roll maneuver. *When Major Glory was vacuuming, he was humming the song "Star Spangled Banner". Goofs/Errors *Major Glory closed all of the windows in the apartment to stop any more bees from coming in, but in the end of the episode, the window that showed the bee still in their apartment was still opened. *When Valhallen was chasing the Bee through the apartment room, there was a repeat pan of him passing by a long series of windows that would be too big to fit in their room or even the hallway of the entire apartment. *In this episode, the door to Valhallen's Room was just a plain brown door, but in a previous episode: Valhallen's Room, the door to his room was a big stone door with fire around it. Category:Episodes Category:The Justice Friends Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Without Dee Dee Category:Episodes Without Dexter Category:Episodes Without Dad Category:Episodes Without Mom